


honey

by spensierata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, let’s say season 7 but place it where u like tbh, the mildest of sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spensierata/pseuds/spensierata
Summary: Mulder calls Scully honey at work and it’s canon





	honey

it was a single fleeting second and it took them both by surprise. her face was red as a cherry, heat spreading to her chest. he wouldnt want to face a mirror now, to see him mouth agape and filled with sweetness he didn’t know he had in him. the traitorous ticking clock mocked them as they stood there frozen in the moment, Freud is somewhere down there laughing at him.   
he cleared his throat, her eyes followed the muscles working his neck.

“I’m sorry, that was-“

“So I’m Honey now?”

her voice barely a whisper, voicing barely a question. she’d been baby before, and sweetheart and cupcake and sugar. she wasn’t a fan of the saccharine, but Mulder called her honey as her husband, playing make believe in a kitschy suburban kitchen, called her honey between her thighs, sweet tongue working overtime. at work, it was pure and it was unprofessional. in cold daylight the word was new and clean.

pass me that file, honey? with a thoughtless slip of the tongue he’d melted her, and all their silent boundaries.

he chewed his lip and stammered a response “I mean, if you don’t…”

“I like Honey,” she simply said, and hooked her fingers in his collar.   
they kissed until their lungs ran out of air. then with heavy breath, light heads and lighter hearts, they smiled.


End file.
